


Tale Of The Dragon Prince and The Soulless.

by tripodscorpion



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Weredragon, Calibur! Kento, Dragon Prince Touma, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Running Away, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: The Dragon Prince's life is in danger and he is rescued and brought to safety by an unlikely savior.
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Tale Of The Dragon Prince and The Soulless.

A terribly long time ago in a land known as Kendania, lived two brothers, Isamu and Kenji. Both of whom had created a twin set of armor. These two sets of armor fought in many great wars for the people of Kendania, before they gained a life and consciousness of their own. Furious with the people that had worn it and caused so much death and destruction, the armor of the light, Gaisoulg split Kendania into four: Drakonika - The Land of the Dragons, Felinium - The Land of the Felines, Djinnia - The Land of the Genies and Ninjayana - The Land of the Ninjas. However, The armor of the dark, Calibur slunk away and disappeared, never to be seen again. Until many decades later:

Terrified screams echoed around the area causing Touma to flinch and cover his ears, holding back tears of pain. He tried to summon his were-dragon form but with no luck. He was too disorientated, too panicked and not experienced enough to do it under such pressure. He peaked out from behind is hiding place, a few boxes covering the entrance of an alleyway, searching the area for his father but to no avail. The Soulless had probably gotten to him too, struck him down in his place with no sense of remorse. How could they feel remorse? Touma thought bitterly, their souls had been torn to shreds centuries ago, all that was left was an empty husk of the person they once were. 

Touma made eye contact with one of them, one of the dark soldiers known as the soulless, dressed in violet armor with a red visor. His eyes widened in panic before he scrambled back behind his hiding place, heart knocking against his chest. It shouldn't be like this. He was the Dragon Prince, son of the Almighty Dragon King, he should be out there defending his Kingdom. But he can't, not with the magic swords that those things had on them, able to pierce a dragon's skin with one single slice. 

Touma could hear him now, the dark knight that he had made eye contact with earlier, his heavy footsteps crunching against the stones on the ground, his blood-soaked sword glinting weakly in the sun. Touma's blood ran cold as he could hear the knight breathing above him, staring down at him through his blood red visor. He'd never even met his soulmate. He didn't want to look up, didn't want to make eye contact with his would be killer. He wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing how terrified he was of what was about to transpire. Touma waited with bated breath but moments passed and nothing happened. The sound of the war continued, people screaming and fires roaring but Touma was not being attacked. 

"What are you waiting for?!" Touma hissed, tears spilling down his bloodied cheeks, the saltiness causing them to sting. "You have me cornered, I have nowhere to run. Do it. Kill me like you did my father and put an end to all of this bloodshed. That what you want, isn't it, Soulless?,"

There was no response, only breathing, shaky breathing from the Soulless above him. Touma mustered enough courage to look up and flinched at the sigh before him. The Soulless was trying, trying his very best to bring the magic sword down on top of Touma but some unseen force was preventing him from doing so. Once they made eye contact, something caused the Soulless to drop his sword and begin screaming, holding his head in pain. Touma barely managed to dodge the incoming sword before peaking over to watch the Soulless squirm. Something odd twisted in his gut as he watched, unable to move.

The Soulless continued like this, screaming and writhing in pain for several moments as he shook with the sheer force of whatever was causing him so much pain. Finally, after those several moments, he stopped, panting for breath. Touma sunk down and cowered behind the boxes some more, trying to summon the strength to transform into a were-dragon now that he had a chance but once again, his powers failed him. He was stuck in this human form. 

"Dragon Prince," Touma's blood once again run cold. The Soulless had spoken. In all of his years, he had never heard those creatures speak. The Soulless' voice was deep, deeper than any man he had ever heard speak before. He sounded tired, broken, even slightly afraid if Touma had to guess, like he had just woken up from a very long, very deep sleep. Touma didn't dare move from behind his box. 

"Dragon Prince," The Soulless repeated, looming above Touma as he extended his hand out towards the Prince. "Come with me,"

Touma stared up at the Creature, his chest rising and falling quickly. How could he trust something that had just tried to murder him?? He couldn't, he shouldn't because he knows what they can do, knows how quick they are to murder. He shouldn't but he feels himself reaching out to take this being's hand. He's damned if he does and damned if he doesn't. Touma would die either way, one was just a quicker option than the other. 

The Soulless was gentle now as he grasped Touma's hand and pulled him out from behind the box. It was if time had stopped as Touma peered closer at the man. Behind the silvery masked and red visor, Touma could see an eye, a single orange-red eye and it was narrowed into a slit, not by choice, Touma could feel it. Whatever had happened to this person just moments before, woke something up inside of him. Compassion, maybe? The Soulless did not let go of his hand as he picked up his sword and Touma's breath hitched but he could feel himself relax a little when the sword was placed back into his sheathe. This was truly unusual. Never had Touma heard of a Soulless showing some sort of remorse for what they were doing. 

"We need to run," The Soulless croaked. "Now. Before they realize that you're still alive,"

And with that, the Soulless began to drag Touma along, gradually picking up the speed as to avoid the others, the others that were so pre-occupied with their own tasks of destruction that they nearly missed the duo's escape. Nearly. Touma jumped back just as a sword hit the ground that he had once been running on.

"Don't stop," His Soulless ordered. "Stop and you're dead,"

Touma obeyed and allowed himself to run with the Soulless. All around him he could hear his people crying out in despair and fear and the fires roaring as building crumbled and livestock ran free. Touma closed his eyes as more tears fell, the sounds of his people growing dull as he was pulled outside of the town's walls.

Drakonika had fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for my friend, Ilan on twitter! Hope you enjoyed! :3


End file.
